Stubborn
by musicalBlink
Summary: One worded prompt John tries to admit his feelings for Karkat.


**So, I'm bored, and I feel like writing one shots. The problem is that I don't have an influx of ideas to go with it. So, I'm gunna open my self-customized children's dictionary to use random words as prompts. Of course, if you have an actual real live idea that you want me to write, feel free to say something!**

_**stubborn**_ _adjective 1. Not willing to change a purpose or opinion in spite of urging or requests from others. 2. Hard to handle or deal with._

John's POV

I nervously shift the bouquet of roses from one hand to the other. Okay. This can't be so hard, right? All I have to do is tell him I like him, give him the roses, and run for my life. I shakily raise my fist to the door and knock.

I hear a variety of colorful language and banging around from the other side of the door. After hearing three locks unlocked, a familiar face appears in the doorway. He's a bit on the short side, but that's never stopped him from cussing out someone bigger than him (people joke that he has a Napoleon complex). He has pale skin with dark bags under his eyes showing off his insomnia. His eyes are an unusual reddish-brown like a dying fire.

He looks at the roses in my hand, eyebrow raised. "What in the everloving fuck do you want?"

"Well, uhm, I've got something important to tell you, Karkat."

"Spit it out then." He shifts his weight impatiently.

"I... Like you. Not just like you, but like like you. A lot." I shove the bouquet in his general direction before I close my eyes and wait for him to tell me to go to hell or something amongst those lines.

"Liar!" I open my eyes to see his scowl even deeper than normal. "What kind of fucking idiot do you take me for? Obviously you don't actually give two fucks about an intolerable fuckass like me. This is just another one of your stupid pranks again, isn't it? Well this one isn't funny! This is so beyond the point of funny that I- I can't even find the fucking words for how cruel and awful this is!"

"No,I promise I wouldn't do a prank like this. I am being entirely serious." I say sincerely.

"Oh,please! Do the world a favor and take your useless assholery elsewhere. I know damn well that you're lying through your teeth. I mean let's be honest. You've been pretty fucking proud of being a heterosexual for as long as I can remember. There's no way in hell that you could like me like that at all-not even in an alternate universe." He looks surprisingly bitter as he says the last part.

"I only said it so often because I was worried about what people might think if they knew, but I've finally decided that I'm tired of hiding in the closet. So, even if you don't like me back, I just had to do this... Please don't let it screw up our friendship if you don't like me back."

He shakes his head and looks down. " I don't believe you. "

I find myself becoming irritated with his tenacity. "Why not? I'm right here saying that I think I might be in love with you. Why is that so hard for you to believe? It's one thing if you just don't have the same feeling I do, but is all of this really necessary? Come on!"

He groans, rubbing his temple the way he always does when he's stressed. "It was Strider, wasn't it? That douchebag told you, didn't he? Damn it! I should have fucking known better than to tell that insufferable prick! "

"Tell him what, Karkat?" I demand.

"About that idiotic crush. Past me should have known not to open up to the *best friend* of the guy I like. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." He facepalms. "Dumbass."

I slowly process what he said and try to keep my hopes from getting to high. "Who's this guy you like?"

He rolls his eyes with disdain. "Like you don't already know."

"I don't! Dave is way better at keeping secrets than you give him credit for."

"Don't even. I know he told you. He's probably somewhere around here hoping to get a good laugh. Well I'm not falling for it!" He yells out at Dave, who I know for a fact is at home working on his online comics.

"What would it take to convince you that I'm telling the truth?"

"Nothing you say can possibly convince me. " He stubbornly crosses his arms like a little kid.

"Well fine then. I won't say anything." I lean towards the smaller man and sweetly kiss him on the lips. After a short moment of him just standing there, frozen, he drapes his arms around my neck and kisses me back. I open my eyes (when did I close them? I don't remember that.)and ask, "Do you believe me now?"

He shyly looks at me, then looks away. "I think I might need more convincing."

A goofy grin finds its way to my face. "I think I could do that."

**Sloppy makeouts ensue. :)**


End file.
